


Until then

by whatisitnovice



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Divorce, M/M, aomine pov, daiki angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitnovice/pseuds/whatisitnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine can't get over Kise. Warning > Minor mention of divorce. Also length is short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until then

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any characters.

(Aomine POV)

I love lounging in bed in the morning, especially with a partner.

Kise used to offer to make me coffee, and he really did mean to get up and do just that, but we always ended up having sex instead.

I love coffee. But I love sex too. I suppose in this world you can only ever get one good thing at one time. Bad things though, they have no problem piling on top of you.

Kise used to say the world is what you make it. I used to laugh because it was funny, coming from a guy who got bored all the time. I never really understood his enthusiasm about things... Even if it did only last a short while.

There's nothing special about this world. I used to think that all the time, but changed my mind for a bit every time I saw his smile. His smile was like oxygen to me.

But nothing lasts forever. We ended up getting divorced. It was messy, long and tedious, and I cursed the world every second. I cursed Kise too, because he initiated it. But most of all I cursed myself.

It's been two years to date since we got divorced. I still love lounging in bed in the morning. I met up with an old classmate of mine a few months ago, Imayoshi Shouichi, and we started dating. Now he lies next to me, content after fantastic sex. He doesn't offer coffee beforehand though, and I don't care.

Imayoshi's always smiling. It isn't real though, and I can never tell what he's thinking, but I don't really mind.

I'm the lowest of the low. I wanted company and I got it, not caring how the other felt. I can't tell if he's into me or not anyway. Before Imayoshi I bought home tons of men and women, all blonde, and purely for sex. It only made me want to hit something though, so I stopped.

Truth is, I probably won't ever get over Kise. I can't even stand to look at the sun. If only I could see that smile once again, then maybe I could take my first new breaths of air.

Until that day comes, I'll only drink tea.


End file.
